Adiós
by Pami Li
Summary: Syaoran y Sakura se han separado y al final uno termina perdiendo al otro sumergiendose en el dolor.¿Como? ¿por qué? Ellos lo cuentan.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Justo acabo de terminar este fic. En realidad no iba a ser de esta manera pero cambie mi parecer a mitad de mi creacion xD.  
Para los que leen mis demas fic's, esto ya es en la actualidad el como relato y expreso lo que quiero poner. No se si he mejorado... aun asi creo tener errores, espero que me ayuden con sus criticas.

Bueno, los dejo con esto...

**Adiós**

**Lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos, no podía creer que esas hermosas gotas de dolor fueran por mi culpa, yo no quería que todo esto sucediera.**

**---- **

**Un apuesto chico de cabellos revueltos caminaba cabizbajo por la ciudad, un gran sentimiento de tristeza lo rodeaba¿la razón, había perdido lo mas importante para él hacia tan poco tiempo que aun no lo podía creer.**

**Las chicas no evitaban el verlo a su paso, lo cual era totalmente normal, después de todo ese chico lograba arrancar suspiros sin siquiera desearlo.**

**En su camino apareció una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y oscuros, sonrió con una suma tristeza al verlo llegar a su lado.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo cuidando las palabras  
- Sigo vivo¿no? – era lo único que decía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba eso - ¿qué mas puedo decir?  
- Syaoran… deberías de decir lo que sientes – replico enojada la chica  
- Sabes que me es difícil hacerlo – dirigió su triste mirada hacia el cielo  
- Quisiera poder ayudarte…  
- Haces todo lo posible, siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito – sonrió débilmente y le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza  
- Syaoran – ella suspiró, a pesar de ser su primo sentía algo especial por ese chico de cabellos alborotados – todo estará bien  
- No lo creo Meiling… yo la amaba  
- Lo sé – y un silencio apareció**

**Hacía menos de dos semanas Syaoran había perdido a la única persona a la que amaba, esa chica que logro enamorarlo…**

**---- **

**El viento mecía las ramas de un árbol de cerezos lentamente, provocaba una calma alrededor de él la cual era aprovechada por un par de amantes.  
La chica de cabellos cortos y castaños abrazaba con fuerza a un chico un poco más alto que ella, tenía el cabello más oscuro que ella y él la veía con amor.**

**- Te amo, no quiero dejarte – la voz de ella se quebró un poco  
- No me dejaras por siempre – se alejo un poco para poder mirarla con mayor claridad – sólo será por poco tiempo  
- ¿Y si algo malo sucede mientras que yo no estoy? – dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de hermosa mirada, apretó sus manos en señal de enojo - ¿y si te olvidas de mi?   
- Yo jamás me olvidare de ti mi amada Sakura – sonrió intentando tranquilizarla – jamás**

**---- **

**Una promesa había nacido aquel día, él juro jamás olvidarla, pasara lo que pasara… pero… ¿por qué ella si lo había olvidado¿por qué ella no había luchado por su amor?... no… no era eso, otra cosa había sucedido y él lo había pasado por alto.**

**---- **

**La noche cayó rápidamente, una casa de veía en el claro. Dentro de una habitación los enamorados se besaban con ternura, deshaciéndose en caricias mutuas, olvidando por solo unos instantes todo lo que los rodeaba, para ellos solo existían en esos momentos juntos.**

**- Te deseo – susurró él besando el cuello de la chica**

**- Mmhm – ella gimió un poco antes de besarlo en los labios y entregarse a él**

**El tiempo pasó y ellos no lo sintieron, un nuevo día comenzaba y al mismo tiempo ellos se sentían diferentes, ya no eran como hacía una horas… ahora se amaban más.**

**---- **

**Syaoran observaba triste el cielo, sentando bajo aquel árbol de cerezos que tantos recuerdos dolorosos le traía. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no podía detenerlas… él la amaba y al mismo tiempo la odiaba¿por qué lo había dejado?**

**---- **

**Una estación del tren como cualquier otra, el sentir de dos personas provocaba una enorme tristeza en el lugar… una despedida.**

**- Nunca te olvidare, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos – la abrazo con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir porque tenia un mal presentimiento pero no decía nada para no asustarla… ella debía ir a pesar de que él no lo deseara  
- Yo tampoco a ti- comenzó a sollozar**

**- No llores, todo estará bien… tu volverás – sonrió con tristeza  
- Te lo prometo, yo volveré…**

**Sakura se separó de Syaoran y dio unos pasos, se despidió de su padre y hermano para después subir al tren, el cual al poco tiempo salió de la estación, alejándose lentamente por el horizonte y llevándose el corazón de Syaoran con él.**

**---- **

**Todo sería tan diferente si no te hubiera dejado sola… si no te hubiera permitido ir. Todo lo que conocía cambio en unos instantes, mi vida cambiaba sin saberlo, tus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos de antes… nada era igual.**

**---- **

**Syaoran esperaba con ansias la llamada de Sakura, habían pasado ya seis meses desde que ella tuvo que viajar para poder estudiar lo que tanto deseaba. El chico de ojos color ámbar observaba soñador la foto de Sakura y él que estaba justo a un lado de su cama.  
El teléfono sonó, Syaoran levantó rápidamente el auricular.**

**- Hola – dijo feliz Syaoran  
- Syaoran… - respondió la persona que estaba del otro lado antes de comenzar a llorar  
- ¿Sakura? – su expresión paso de la felicidad a la angustia - ¿Qué sucede?  
- Yo… lo siento tanto Syaoran – su llanto se volvió mas fuerte**

**----  
**

**Syaoran sentía como pequeñas gotas saladas caían sobre él, la lluvia comenzaba a ser mas fuerte a cada segundo, pero comparado en como el quería llorar no era nada…  
Recordaba cada instante de esa conversación… "Sakura se había encariñado con otra persona…", sus pensamientos los traicionaban. Él sabía que no quería recordarlo pero le era prácticamente imposible.  
Más lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el dolor crecía a cada instante, si hubiera reaccionado de otra manera… tal vez todo sería diferente.**

**---- **

**El sonido de un teléfono se escuchaba por toda la casa pero no veían intenciones de hacerlo callar. Entre las sombras existía una que se notaba que estaba viva, Syaoran se encontraba sentado pegado a la pared de su cuarto con la mirada perdida.  
Aun retumbaba en su cerebro las palabras "me enamore de alguien mas"… no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él, no a él…  
Tomo el teléfono por inercia y contesto.**

**- Syaoran… me preocupaste – se escucho la voz de Sakura – se que no es la mejor manera de decírtelo pero debía hacerlo en este momento… y de verdad… lo siento demasiado…  
- Si tu eres feliz no importa… - la voz se le quebraba a cada momento  
- Dentro de dos días iré para que podamos hablar mejor – la voz se Sakura comenzó a quebrarse – tengo algo que devolverte…**

**Syaoran sabía a que se refería, al pedirle que fuera su novia le había regalado un anillo de descendencia Li. Para él era muy importante que ella lo llevará puesto como protección.**

**- No es necesario que me lo devuelvas, yo te lo di a ti  
- Pero me lo diste cuando… - comenzó un silencio incómodo  
- … me amabas – completó la frase. Suspiró le era difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya no la tendría entre sus brazos. – Nos veremos dentro de dos días  
- Sí…  
- No te quites el anillo jamás – recordó que tenía protección gracias a ello – nunca te lo quites  
- Nos vemos Syaoran… - Sakura se alejo del teléfono  
- ¡Espera! – gritó. Esto provocó que Sakura se acercara de nuevo al teléfono – te amo Sakura**

**El llanto de Sakura se escucho a lo lejos para después colgar.**

**---- **

**¿Por qué no le había hecho caso?... el anillo la protegía de lo que fuera… ¡lo que fuera!  
Syaoran viró su cabeza a la luna, ya había anochecido por completo pero no quería alejarse de ese árbol de cerezos… ¡no podía alejarse de ese árbol de cerezos!... esperaba que así todo fuera una mentira, una horrible mentira.**

**---- **

**El teléfono sonó nuevamente. Syaoran un poco dormido lo descolgó… ese día llegaba Sakura, su amada Sakura.**

**- ¡Syaoran, gracias a Dios contestaste – dijo la voz de Meiling, su prima  
- ¿Qué sucede? – su voz se escucha del todo dormida  
- Sakura… un accidente…  
- ¿Qué! – se levanto rápidamente  
- Syaoran… Sakura ha muerto**

**En la habitación de Syaoran se escuchó un ruido seco, el teléfono había caído al suelo por la impresión del chico de cabellos revueltos. No podía creer eso, simplemente no podía.**

**Esa tarde fue la cremación de Sakura, había ocurrido un accidente en su viaje de venida y nadie había logrado sobrevivir.  
Todas las personas presentes lloraban, todos la querían… pero nadie como el único chico que no había derramado ni una sola lagrima. Syaoran no podía llorar, no se permitía llorar, sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría.  
Una chica de cabellos largos y un tanto azulados se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, podía comprenderlo en cierta forma ya que ella siempre amo a Sakura tanto como él, de una forma diferente pero siempre la amo. Él le correspondió el abrazo mientras ella se deshacía en lágrimas en su pecho, él sólo veía el horizonte esperando... esperándola.**

**---- **

**Una escena llena de tristeza y soledad, del árbol de cerezos pequeños pétalos caían alrededor de Syaoran que estaba de pie admirándolo. De sus ojos color café oscuro ya no salía ninguna gota, ya no podía salir ninguna.  
Un pequeño pétalo cayó en su mano izquierda y él sonrió con tristeza.**

**- Te amo Sakura – susurró – adiós…**


	2. Chapter 2

Adiós

Y todo había ocurrido por una razón, ella lo amaba profunda y desesperadamente, jamás podría olvidarlo… jamás, pero… necesitaba hacerle creer lo contrario.

Una vista hermosa al horizonte, el viento tranquilo y tranquilizador, una chica dentro de un tren sollozando. Observaba por la ventana el cielo intentando tranquilizarse, faltaba ya poco para que llegara a su destino y no podía permitir que su mejor amiga la viera de esa forma… pero es que… ¡simplemente no podía dejar de llorar!  
Había dejado en casa a esa persona que tanto amaba. A aquel que la hacía sentirse feliz, protegida, amada…   
Tenía un mal presentimiento de ese viaje, además de que no quería separarse ni un momento de él, de su pequeño lobo… Syaoran.

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura – dijo una joven de cabellos largos y azulados mientras le sonreía angelicalmente

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente desorientada, había llegado la tarde anterior y después de que de le dieran su habitación se había recostado y, al parecer, el cansancio la venció.

- Buenos días Tomoyo – bostezó - ¿qué hora es?  
- Son las 9:00 – la ayudo a levantarse de la cama – recuerda que tienes que ir a matricularte a la escuela  
- Lo sé… - se vio al espejo – tengo unas horribles ojeras  
- Eso sucede porque mientras dormías estabas llorando – Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia Tomoyo – y no me mientas, se que cuando venías también llorabas  
- Yo…  
- Te entiendo, lo amas demasiado

La flor de cerezo asintió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no soportaría la distancia… no…, pero sabía bien que tenía que hacerlo. Debía de estar lejos de él por un año entero por su carrera.

- Tranquila – susurró Tomoyo – todo saldrá bien  
- Pero tengo miedo Tomoyo… - levantó su rostro – tengo miedo de que me olvide o peor… de olvidarlo  
- ¿Lo amas?  
- Sí…  
- ¿Te ama?  
- Sí…  
- Entonces no pasará nada, te lo aseguro

¿Por qué las cosas se habían salido de sus manos?  
Intentando dejar de sentir la gran soledad que le provocaba el estar lejos de la persona a la que amaba intento estar con alguien mas, para no sentirse tan sóla. El mayor problema era que se sentía mal cada vez que lo besaba, en su mente aparecía el aroma de Syaoran, ese calor que tan sólo él podía brindarle. El sabor de sus besos y... aquella ocasión en que le demostro que para él, ella era todo.  
Ese chico que ahora la acompañaba, en las buenas y en las malas hacia de todo para intentar entrar en el corazón de Sakura quien, en ciertas ocasiones, le huía... ella quería amar a Syaoran para siempre.  
Pero nunca puedes creer en esa fantasía.

Sakura caminaba por su escuela. Podía sentir la mirada de los chicos que la rodeaban, estaba acostumbrada a esa situación. Sonrió sin notarlo, en su mente había aparecido cuando Syaoran la abrazaba y todos se hacían los inocentes.  
Se sentó debajo de un árbol de cerezos, el único en todo el campus y donde solía pasar la gran parte del tiempo. De alguna forma sentía que... al estar debajo de él... estaba con Syaoran.  
Dirigio su mirada hacía la copa mientras lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos, no podía evitar llorar: lo amaba como a nadie.

- Vamos Sakura – dijo un joven tomandola de la mano y arrastrandola  
- No quiero ir Kyo – Sakura se detuvo – no me siento bien  
- ¡Oh vamos, amor! – sonrió viendola indecisa – a todos les gustan las fiestas  
- Yo vine aqui para estudiar, no para divertirme  
- Un poco no te haría daño

Sakura lo vio y suspiro. …l no tenía remedio.  
Llevaban dos semanas saliendo. …l sabía de la existencia de Syaoran pero la había convencido con un: la lejanía en una relación no funciona.  
Lo peor de todo es que ella le había creido.

- Vamos, entonces – lo tomo de la mano sonriendole. …l le acaricio el rostro para después besarlo.

El corazón de ella se encontraba indeciso. ¿Y si en verdad las cosas con Syaoran se terminarían al cabo de poco?, ¿y si no?  
Prometió pensar después de esa noche, pero nunca lo hizo.

Despertó y noto que no se encontraba en su habitación. Su mirada se transformo al ver a Kyo a un lado suyo. Había sucedido algo que ella no debió permitir...  
Se levantó con rapidez buscando su ropa con la mirada

- ¿A donde vas? – la voz somnolienta de Kyo se escucho  
- Debo de irme  
- ¿Por qué? – él se levanto y se detuvo a un lado de ella  
- Esto... no debio pasar Kyo, yo... tengo..  
- Novio – la miro indiferente - ¿acaso crees que él aun te espera?

Ella asintió.

- Las chicas son muy soñadoras – le tomo el rostro – yo te amo Sakura, desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoraste, tu sonrisa... tu voz... dame una oportunidad para hacerte olvidarlo

Ella cerró los ojos para mantener las lagrimas dentro de su corazón y asintió. 

- Bien...

Kyo la beso dulcemente, provocando miles de sensaciones en ella. Esas que sólo había sentido con Syaoran. ¿Con quién?

¿Como había pasado? ¿Acaso Syaoran no era el indicado para ella?  
Se sentía muy confundida, llevaba una relación a la que nunca creyo llegar con Kyo, solamente no quería sentirse sola y ahora... ahora sentía que lo amaba más que al chico que le había entregado su vida.

Esa noche ella tenía que decirselo. Prefería hacerlo de esa manera aunque sabía que no era lo correcto.  
Tomo el telefono y suspiro: era el momento.

Marco ese telefono que aun tenía grabado con fuerza en su memoria y espero a que contestaran. Cada segundo se sentía mas culpable y ala vez decidida.

- Hola – contento la voz de Syaoran  
- Syaoran… - su corazón se quebro en ese momento, ¿como era capaz de lastimar a alguien tan hermoso?  
- ¿Sakura? – su expresión paso de la felicidad a la angustia - ¿Qué sucede?  
- Yo… lo siento tanto Syaoran – su llanto se volvió mas fuerte. ¿En verdad le diría?  
- ¿De qué hablas? – escucho sollozos - ¿qué sucedió?  
- Syaoran... – un momento de silencion que pareció una eternidad – yo... me enamore de otra persona

Syaoran, su hermoso Syaoran, se había quedado sin habla. Con la mirada en el horizonte y totalmente destruido.

- Lo siento Syaoran

Escuchó un sollozo y luego... nada.  
Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, ¿en verdad había lastimado a la persona mas hermosa que jamas había conocido?  
Se sentia culpable, era alguien asqueroso que tan solo provocaba dolor en las personas que la amaban.  
Esa tarde había descubierto que su relación con Kyo no era nada, pero al mismo tiempo había caído en la cuenta de que si porque alguien le había metido ideas en la mente era capaz de engañar a Syaoran, entonces no merecía tenerlo.  
Le dolía pensarlo pero... él estaría mejor sin ella y esa era la única manera en que él la dejaría ir.

Llamó nuevamente preocupada por lo que había sucedido.

- Syaoran… me preocupaste – dijo sin pensarlo – se que no es la mejor manera de decírtelo pero debía hacerlo en este momento… y de verdad… lo siento demasiado…  
- Si tu eres feliz no importa… - la voz de él se le quebraba a cada momento  
- Dentro de dos días iré para que podamos hablar mejor – la voz de Sakura comenzó a quebrarse – tengo algo que devolverte…

Ese anillo. Aquel que durante mucho tiempo la había hecho sentir segura ahora le provocaba tristeza y culpabilidad. Debía devolverselo para intentar sentirse mejor.

- No es necesario que me lo devuelvas, yo te lo di a ti  
- Pero me lo diste cuando… - comenzó un silencio incómodo  
- … me amabas – completó la frase. Se escucho un suspiro – Nos veremos dentro de dos días  
- Sí…  
- No te quites el anillo jamás – la voz de Syaoran sonaba decidida pero con tristeza en ella – nunca te lo quites  
- Nos vemos Syaoran… - Sakura se alejo del teléfono  
- ¡Espera! – gritó. Esto provocó que Sakura se acercara de nuevo al teléfono – te amo Sakura

El llanto de Sakura se volvió interminable.  
¿En verdad había hecho lo correcto?

- ¿Como pudiste hacerlo? – decía Tomoyo caminando de un lado a otro - ¿qué acaso no lo amas?  
- Sí... justo por eso le dije eso...  
- ¿En verdad crees que él dejara de amarte por algo asi?

Sakura la vió sorprendida. ¿Se supone que si... o no?

- Syaoran no es como los demas – se sento a un lado de Sakura – su relación no es como todas, yo siempre he creido que puede superar fronteras, tiempo y hasta cosas innimaginables  
- Pero ya se lo he dicho Tomoyo  
- ¿Y eso qué? – levantó la voz - ¿acaso no puedes reinvindicarte?, decirle que estabas confundida

Sakura suspiro y dirigio su mirada al techo.  
No existia otra cosa que quisiera hacer.

- Diselo Sakura – le tomo las manos – tan sólo diselo

¿Cómo poder pensar que Tomoyo tenía razón?  
Ella sabía que ya nunca podría estar con Syaoran, todas las cosas sucedían por algo pero... ¿por qué justamente él se quedaba con la idea de que no lo amaba?  
Vió desde ese nuevo lugar a Syaoran quien lloraba bajo la lluvia provocada por el dolor de su corazón, Sakura estaba arrepentida.

- Adiós Syaoran – su voz se quebraba de nuevo – te amo


End file.
